Warthington Ranch
Warthington Ranch is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption part I, The American West and part IV, Undead Nightmare, in Sand's Grass region of the Texas territory. It is a ranch north of MacFarlane's Ranch. Info Other than being one of the locations necessary for 100% completion, the Warthington Ranch is not mentioned in any missions and plays no real part in the game. Multiplayer After downloading the Liars And Cheats DLC pack, Warthington Ranch becomes a gang hideout. It is one of a series of hideouts that, when completed, will give the player with the highest score the ability to obtain the Explosive Rifle. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, Warthington Ranch is not one of the locations that needs to be saved, of course. The undead roam freely around the ranch and many undead animals can be found in the vicinity, including the undead cougar, wolf, coyote, and boar. Devil Goat can also be found in the area. Ray Warthington may be found outside the barn, shooting at the undead. Once all in the vicinity are killed, he will tell Marston not to go in the barn since many undeads are trapped inside. Along with them, however, is a chest filled with ammunition. Warthington Ranch is one of the locations where the doctor's camp may spawn. Layout The ranch consists of a large farm house (which cannot be entered) and a stable. There is a pen which holds two horses and another for pigs. There is nothing much else to see. Normally, the player can see two people working at the ranch. The two horses in the pen will not count as stolen if the player takes them. Known owners *Owner: Ray Warthington *Residents: Ray, Bertha Warthington *Known people who desire to control it: None Trivia *Ray Warthington, the owner of the ranch, can be seen gambling in Silver Town and Tim's Town, namely playing five finger fillet or liar's dice. His wife's name (who also appears on the ranch) is Bertha Warthington. **His former, deceased, wife is buried at Old Fellow's Rest. *The barn is very similar to the barn found in Beecher's Hope. *Harassing or pointing a weapon at any of the Warthington's makes 'em hostile, and they may pull out a Double-barrel Shotgun, and shot at the player with little to no mercy. *Sometimes if the player kills a livestock, Louisa will shout: "Who do you think you are, Holstein Hal or Willie Bollard?" As a reference to a famous Hispanic cattle rustler and one of the leaders of the British's Gang. *It is common to see coyotes attacking and killing chickens wandering around the ranch. Ray will also shoot at the coyotes when he sees them stealing his livestock. *It is one of the very few locations in the game where there are pigs. *Willie Lesster can be heard saying that the Warthingtons are keeping a damn tiger in their barn, though this is a false rumour, like all the others he spreads. Gallery Warthington_house.jpg|The Warthington house. Mersten_at_Warthington's.jpg|Jhon Mersten at the ranch. Reed_at_Warthington's.jpg|Harlow at the ranch. Warthington_barm.jpg|On top of Warthington's barn. Warthington_Ranch.jpg|Backside of the ranch. Warthington.jpg|Ray Warthington, the owner of the ranch. Category:RDR Category:Locations Category:Farms Category:Lots